legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P7/Transcript
(Marion is seen being beaten by two Darkwalkers. They stop as Sacro walks up to her and pulls her head up) Sacro: Have you changed your mind yet?! Marion: Please...I-I don't... Sacro: Liar! (Sacro smacks Marion across the face) Sacro: You can open that Vault! You hack my weapons after all! You ever hacked into a Shadow Warship! Marion: ! How did you- (Sacro smacks her again. Marion whimpers after that. Sacro grabs her face and makes her face him) Sacro: Let me repeat my offer from earlier in case you were unable to hear me: I said you open the Vault, I'll let you go. I'm not asking you to kill anyone. I just. Want. The Vault. Open. SO HELP ME OPEN IT GODDAMN!! *Slams her head on wall* (Marion tears up by the pain) Marion: Please... Stop this... Sarco: ... I'm gonna give a BIT more time for you to get this though that head of yours. When I come back, you better be ready to help. Or else I can't be held responsable for what will happen to you. (Sacro and the two Darkwalkers leave) Marion: *Sobbing* Why...? Why is this happening to me....? Nathan... Cloe... David... Anyone... Please help me. (Sacro and his men are seen walking through the dark hallway) Sacro: I will get us in that vault so help me God. Darkwalker: How sir? She hasn't cracked yet. What makes you think she will? Sacro: They always break Sargent, they always break. Darkwalker #2: Yes but- (The soldier is cut off as a black substance bursts from the darkness and wraps around his head and pulls him in. Another stream bursts out and pulls the other one as well. Sacro pulls out a dagger as a small puddle of black and red goo crawls out from the dark) Sacro: What the? ???: Are you...The one they call...*gurgle* Sa...cro? Sacro: Yes? (Sacro bends down and looks at the goo) Sacro: What are you? How are you speaking to me? ???: I am the Targhul known as Dicer. The offspring of the great king Torshul. I speak to you now through a telepathic link. Sacro: Why link to me you worm? Dicer: Listen young human, my people are a dying race. We were born by accident, and my father failed to see how these savages are monsters, pure and simple. I want your help. Sacro: Why though? Dicer: I sense your anger Daniel, your frustration. You wish to kill those heroes and get what you deserve don't you? Sacro: Yes but- Dicer: Then that is why we should work together! (Sacro stands as the goo surrounds him) Dicer: Tell me Sacro, do you hate The Protectors? Do you hate the Knights? Do you hate...Lorthare? Sacro: Do you have to ask? Dicer: No. But from my old host's memories, I have much to show you. (A tendril attaches to the back of Sacro's neck. Flashes of the Knights during old battles and new ones are seen as Seris is shown as well using his Ice magic before everything returns to normal) Sacro: Seris...is Gifted. Why didn't I see it before? He's not just a brat, he's cursed. Dicer: ALL the heroes are cursed. Bond with me Daniel Sacro. Mind, body and soul. Sacro: Yes... Dicer: Accept the gift I so rightfully bestow you! Sacro: Yes! (The goo envelops him and is absorbed into Sacro's body) Dicer: And together, we will have our desires! Sacro: YES! (Sacro's head is covered before the goo is completely absorbed before Sacro's eyes are shown with slits for pupils) Sacro and Dicer: We will have vengeance! On The OMNIVERSE! (Sacro laughs as the screen fades out. Meanwhile back at the Archive, the heroes all gather together) David: All right. Is everyone here? Seris: I guess so. What's the plan here exactly? David: We have to find Sacro and save Marion. Thanks to the info you gave us, we know what he plans to do with her. Open that Republic Vault. Brody: So we gotta find Marion before he has her open the Vault. Lenius: Wouldn't be- *Coughs* better to wait for him to go for the Vault? Garrick: No. He'll likely kill her the moment she opens it. Cloe:... Nathan: So we gotta find him and where he took Marion before that. Nagisa: Where do you think he took her Seris? Seris: Most likely his hideout. Although I have no idea where that is. Jack: So we gotta find his hideout. But how? ???: I have an idea how. (The group all looks and sees Jane enter) Levi: Jane! There you are! We we're all worried! Jane: Sorry for the wait guys. And I heard what happened... Sarco's gonna pay. Lexi: So how can we find his hideout Jane: A "friend" of ours has a suggestion. (Suddenly Kapralov enters the room which freaks out the Rangers and E-10) Preston: WHAT THE!? Jack: YOU!?! Juniper: WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! Jane: Calm down guys! Calm down! Seris: Who's this? David: That. Is Kapralov Alexei Maximovich. Kapralov: So glad you remember me David Johnson. David: A while back, this guy captured us and forced us to fight in some arena. We later found out that he was gifted with powers like us. Seris: Can we trust him? Jane: After he helped me with Sacro, I know I do. Lenius: Well, we'll talk about it later. So *coughs* Kapralov, what's your suggestion? Kapralov: This Sarco has his own personal hideout yes? While me and Jane saw him, it wasn't at his hide out, rather it was neutral grounds. Cloe: How does this help? Kapralov: My suggestion is this: We don't know where his hideout is. His men however do. Seris: I see. So we capture one the Darkwalkers and interrogate him. I like it. The question is where do we find one? (Seris thinks before two Renegade guards burst in holding a Darkwalker prisoner) Garrick: What's the meaning of this Captain? Renegade Captain: We found one sir. Outside robbing a woman sir. He's apparently a Captain in the Darkwalkers. Darkwalker Captain: Hey, she had it coming motherfucker! Renegade Soldier: Shut it. (The Renegade taps the Darkwalker with the butt of his rifle) Seris: Captain huh? Maybe he knows. Darkwalker Captain: Try all you want traitor, I won't tell you fuckers shit! Seris: Heh. Give me a day and I'll have you singing like- (Suddenly the two Renegades are pushed out of the way. The Darkwalker Captain and the heroes are confused till they see Cloe holding up her hand) Daniel: Cloe??? What are you- (Cloe ignores Daniel and starts marching toward Darkwalker) Lenius: What is she- (Cloe holds up her hand again which starts glowing with energy) Seris: !! She's gonna kill him!! CLOE STOP!! Darkwalker Captain: HEY GET AWAY FROM ME!! GET AWAY FROM- (Before he could say anymore, Cloe slams her glowing hand on the Captain as she starts at him with a glare of pure hatred as her eyes glow as well) Cloe: *Echo* SUFFER ME NOW!!!! (The Darkwalker screams in horror and the worst pain he ever felt. The scene then show a first person view of the Darkwalker as it shows the Captain threaten, shooting, kill people. It also shows him arriving at Sarco's hideout as he see his boss and some others bring Marion inside. The scene returns to Cloe and the Darkwalker as Cloe suddenly lets him go, grabs her head and screams in pain as she backs away) Daniel: Cloe! *Rushes to her side* Are you all right?! Cloe: I... I... I think so... Garrick: What was that...? (The heroes look at the Darkwalker, who is seen holding his head and hyperventilating. He then pulls out a gun and points it to his head) Seris: NO! (The Darkwalker shoots himself dead. The heroes all shocked by this. Cloe however looks as is stared death in the face) Seris:... Cloe... What did you do? Cloe:...... *Slowly looks at her shaking hand* Daniel: Cloe...? Kapralov: Well. There goes your only way to find your friend. Jane: That dude looked like he saw Death. Renegade Captain: I'm sorry sir.. Garrick: Its all right captain. Nathan: How is it all right!? How will we find Marion now?! Jack: We'll find a way Nate! Brody: Jack's right. We can try to find another Darkwalker and- Cloe: Coruscant... (The heroes look at Cloe who spook at last) Daniel: Cloe? Cloe: Sarco's hideout... Its on Coruscant. That's where he's holding Marion. Kotoko: How do you know? Cloe: I... I saw it when I.... Garrick: Cloe. What did you do to that Darkwalker? Cloe: I... I read his mind. ...... No. No that's not what I did. I LITERALLY reached into mind and took the information from him. It was like... It was like I was pulling off his limbs... It was the most painful thing he ever experince. I caused him all that pain, saw into his mind and.... *Holds herself* What have I done....? Daniel: *Quickly hugs Cloe* Its all right Cloe... It will be okay... Seris: So...Coruscant it is then. (The heroes look around at each other in silence. It then cuts to Sacro walking back into Marion's cell by himself) Sacro: It's been thirty minutes. What is your choice? Marion: I already told you...I-I can't. Sacro: *sighs* You just don't want to be free do you? Marion: Please... Sacro: One more time, are you going to open that vault!? Marion: Please Sacro...I don't want to. Don't make me- (Sacro's head is covered in a black and red goo as a face forms with large black eyes and a sharp toothed smile) Dicer: OPEN IT! (Marion cries out in fear and starts tearing up) Dicer: OPEN IT FOR HIM! I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS RIGHT NOW IF YOU REFUSE! Marion: I CAN'T! (Sacro backs away as the goo dissolves) Sacro: I've had enough of this. (Sacro walks out of the room as three Darkwalkers approach) Sacro: Get in there. Darkwalker: What? Sacro: Make her open that vault goddammit! Darkwalker #2: How sir? Sacro: How?! I- (Sacro gets a horrible idea) Sacro: Tell me boys, when was the last time you were...intimate with someone? (The Darkwalkers are silent) Darkwalker #1: Sir, are you telling us to- Sacro: Yes boy, do it and don't stop till she agrees to help. (The Darkwalkers nod and walk into the room as Sacro walks away) Sacro: If that doesn't get her to cooperate, nothing will. (It then cuts to later on. Sacro is seen in his HQ on Coruscant which is bustling with criminals. Sacro then starts talking to himself) Sacro: So, what are we supposed to do now? Dicer: .... Sacro: Hey, you awake? Dicer: They're coming. Sacro: What? Dicer: The heroes...They're on their way. Sacro: How do you know? Dicer: I can sense their presence, they close in as we speak. Sacro: What do we do? Dicer: Leave the girl. Sacro: What?! Dicer: Let me open the vault Daniel. Sacro: How are you supposed to open the vault? Dicer: Feed me, and I will gain the strength to pull it open. Sacro: How am I supposed to feed you? Dicer: Look around... (Sacro looks at all the people around him) Sacro: You mean...? (Sacro looks at his hand as it is covered in goo. He starts shaking before falling to the ground when the guard goes to help him) Darkwalker Guard: Sir, are you okay? (Sacro stops shaking before his head jolts up as his eyes open to reveal the slit pupils. The goo progresses up his body before cutting to the heroes running up the street to Sacro's HQ) Jane: The basement! Why didn't I think of that?! Seris: Come on, we can get her if we hurry! (The heroes approach the door. They however stop as they hear screams and gunfire inside. Soon, the sound stops, prompting the heroes to open the door...revealing a horrible sight) Cloe: What the...? (The room is shown full of corpses, all dismembered and ripped to shreds. Blood stains the walls, floor and even the ceiling as the heroes slowly walk in) Daniel: What happened in here? (Seris inspects the corpses) Seris: This isn't good. These bodies are fresh. Garrick: Meaning? Seris: What do you think? Something came in and ripped em all to shreds. Lenius: But what? (Loud noises are heard before the sound of glass breaking is heard. The heroes run to the shattered window and look outside and see Sacro running toward the bank) Seris: It's Sacro! Jane: We gotta stop him! Garrick: Seris, you, Cloe, Nathan and Jane head after him. We'll check downstairs for Marion. Nathan: With pleasure! (The four head outside as the rest go check for Marion. It then cuts to the four later arriving at the bank and bursting in, revealing everyone to be dead. Sacro is then seen approaching the vault before Seris freezes his hand to the wall) Seris: Sacro, that's enough! It's over, come on over here and we promise to be gentle. (Sacro easily pulls his hand free and turns to the four before firing off black goo, causing Nathan and Jane to get stuck to the wall before Sacro wraps a tendril around Seris's neck, pulls him over and uppercuts him. Seris looks up and sees that his face is partially covered in goo from Dicer. He then speaks with a demonic and raspy voice) Sacro: I'm not Daniel Sacro, not anymore. I'm my true self now, I am...DEATH! (Sacro kicks Seris into Cloe, knocking them both down) Sacro: This has been a dream come true! I won't let you take this from me! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts